prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Akagi Towa/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ Chính thức/Tranh vẽ img_default02.png|Hồ sơ của Twilight từ TV Asahi (không có mặt nạ) twilighttoei.jpg|Hồ sơ chính thức của Twilight từ website của Toei. Twilightimage.jpg|Hồ sơ trước và sau của Twilight idmage.jpg|Hồ sơ của Black Princess Towa Asahi.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Towa từ TV Asahi Towa School Asahi.png|Đồng phục tại trường của Towa từ TV Asahi Scarlett render.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Scarlet từ TV Asahi Phonix Mode Scarlett Asahi.png|Hồ sơ của Mode Elegant (Phoenix) của Cure Scarlet từ website của Asahi Img dress043.png|Cure Scarlet trong dạng Mode Elegant (Sun) của cô từ TV Asahi Royal Cure Scarlet.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet trong dạng Mode Elegant (Royal) của cô từ TV Asahi Cure Scarlet Profile.jpg|Hồ sơ tiêu để của Cure Scarlet từ website của Toei Animation Towa.jpg|Hồ sơ chính thức của Towa từ website của Toei Animation 04_slide02.jpg|Hồ sơ của Towa trong đồng phục tại trường của cô từ website của Toei Full Body of Scarlet.jpg|Hồ sơ đầy đủ của Cure Scarlet từ website của Toei Cure Scarlet Phoenix Mode Elegant.jpg|Hồ sơ của Mode Elegant (Phoenix) của Cure Scarlet từ website của Toei ToeiSun.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet trong dạng Premium Mode Elegant (Sun) của cô từ website của Toei. 04_slide08.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet trong dạng Royal Mode Elegant của cô từ website của Toei 04_slide09.jpg|Hồ sơ của Grand Princess của Cure Scralet từ website của Toei image34.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet trong dạng Halloween Mode Elegant chara04_chara_01.png|Hồ sơ phim chính thức của Akagi Towa/ Cure Scarlet Go!_Princess_Pretty_Cure_Cure_Scarlet_pose6_.png|Hồ sơ phim chính thức của Cure Scarlet c02_4_main (1).png|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet từ Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Go!_Princess_Pretty_Cure_Cure_Scarlet_pose4.png|Hồ sơ phim chính thức của Cure Scarlet Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Scarlet's 3D model.jpg|Mẫu 3D của Cure Scarlet 23image.jpg|Mẫu Chibi 3D của Cure Scarlet Img_chara_03_04.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Scarlet từ Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Thực tế cuộc sống Twilight Twilight.jpg|Twilight sau khi nhận ra rằng cô là con gái của Dyspear Twilight Playing.jpg|Twilight chơi vi - ô - lông của cô Twilight helping Haruka.png|Twilight giúp Haruka chơi đàn vi - ô -lông TwilightwithoutMask.jpg|Twilight không có mặt nạ của cô BlackDressUpKey.jpg|Twilight cùng với Dress-Up Key đen của cô TwilightUsingKey.jpg|Twilight sử dụng chiếc chìa khóa Twilight Playing under The Moon.jpg|Twilight chơi vi - ô -lông của cô trong tập 14 Twilight Episode 14.jpg|Twilight Twilight Takes The Eyecatch Episode 14.jpg|Twilight trước khi giải lao Twilight Reacts to Flora's Words.jpg|Twilight phản ứng với lời nói của Flora Twilight's DUK Responds.png|Dress Up Key của Twilight phát sáng trong quảng cáo của tập 15. Twilight Playing Under The Moon.jpg|Twilight chơi vi - ô - lông của cô trong tập 15 Lock and Twilight Under The Sunset.jpg|Twilight cùng với Lock Twilight Smiles (14).jpg|Twilight mỉm cười Shut and Twilight on Stage.jpg|Twilight và Shut trên sân khấu trong tập 17 Twilight Protects Herself From Comet Humming.jpg|Twilight bảo vệ chính cô chống lại đòn tấn công của Twinkle TwilightwithherHairdown.jpg|Twilight cùng với mái tóc xõa ra Twilightwithherstaff.jpg|Twilight cùng với cây quyền trượng mới của cô MermaidfightingTwilight.jpg|Mermaid và Twilight chiến đấu Twilight trying to stop Trinty.png|Twilight cố gắng để dừng Trinity Explosion I Lost.....png|Twilight sau khi bị đánh trúng Twilight Finds the Forth Perfume.jpg|Twilight tìm thấy chiếc Princess Perfume thứ tư. Kanata Sees Twilight as Towa.jpg|Kanata nhận ra Towa trong Twilight ep. 20 for wikia.PNG|Twilight biến thân ep. 20 for wikia 2.PNG|Twilight trong khi đang nói lời giới thiệu của cô Black Princess Twilight's Debut.jpg|Twilight như là Black Princess Tumblr npwr70h3w71t1pre6o2 1280.jpg|Black Princess giới thiệu chính bản thân cô mermaidvstwilight.png|Mermaid và Twilight chiến đấu twilightangry.png|Twilight nói chuyện với Flora TwilightEp17.png|Twilight hài lòng khi xem sự hỗn loạn TwilightSurprisedTwinkle.png|Twilight bất ngờ bởi lời nói của Twinkle Twilight flashback.jpg|Twilight trong hồi tưởng trong tập 46 Towa TowaAcceptsDyspearsOffer.jpg|Towa còn nhỏ sẵn sàng chấp nhận đề nghị của Dyspear TowaTrappedinVines.jpg|Towa còn nhỏ chậm rãi biến thành Twilight TowaPurified.jpg|Towa được thanh tẩy TowaResting.jpg|Towa sau khi cô đã được thanh tẩy TowainKirarasArms.jpg|Towa trên cánh tay của Kirara Twilight Becomes Towa Again End of Episode.jpg|Towa nằm bất tỉnh trong đoạn cuối trong tập 21. Dyspear_Stopping_Time.jpg|Dyspear cố gắng đẩy Towa vào trong tuyệt vọng. Towa, transformation.jpg|Towa sắp biến thân thành Cure Scarlet Towa With Her Fill Princess Perfume.jpg|Towa cùng với Princess Perfume của cô Screenshot_2015-11-30-15-02-41.png|Towa trong khi đang biến thân Scarlett Henshin Spray.jpg|Towa xịt bình nước hoa Clothes begin to appear.jpg|Đồ của Scarlet xuất hiện Towa During Her Henshinu.jpg|Chiếc váy của Scarlet được hình thành Towa in in summer clothing.png|Towa trong bộ đồ mới của cô. TowaRememberingHopeKingdom.jpg|Towa nhớ ra rằng Vương quốc Hope đang trong nguy hiểm TowaStoppingTraffic.jpg|Towa đứng trước lề đường của một chiếc xe tải Screenshot_2015-07-14-01-20-25v.png|Towa sẵn sàng để chiến đấu Towa ballet.png|Towa bộ đồ ba - lê của cô towareadytoplay.png|Towa sắp chơi vi - ô - lông TowaShocked.png|Towa sốc khi thấy Lock KiraraPushingTowa.png|Towa bị đẩy bởi Kirara MinamiSavingTowa.png|Minami giải cứu cho Towa MinamiandTowaYummy.png|Towa và Minami ăn mì Nagashi Somen ToHarukasHouse.jpg|Cả nhóm sẵn sàng để phục vụ TowaBlushed.png|Towa đỏ mặt Towainthewind.png|Towa trong cơn gió TowaNightmare.jpg|Towa có cơn ác mộng về Dyspear TowaListeningToMinami.png|Towa lắng nghe Minami nói Towaplaying on the Railing.jpg|Towa nhảy xung quanh ký túc xá TowaFallsill.jpg|Towa trở nên ốm bệnh Towa feeling afraid of swiming.png|Towa sợ bơi Tui talking to Towa.png|Yui nói chuyện với Towa Yui Refuses i cant become pretty cure.jpg|Yui hi vọng chiếc chìa khóa có thể tiếp tục tỏa sáng trên các Cure Towa_everyone_dont_be_down.jpg|Towa cố gắng để cổ vũ mọi người TowaAsksIfHe'sSeenKanata.jpg|Towa hỏi một người chạy bộ nếu anh ta đã thấy Kanata TowaRememberingNishikido.jpg|Towa nhớ lại Nishikido TowaAndHarukaSeeKanata.jpg|Towa và Haruka thấy Kanata trong nơi làm việc của Nishikido TowaHugsKanata.jpg|Towa ôm lấy Kanata UpsetTowa.jpg|Towa buồn rầu TowaCryig.jpg|Towa khóc vì Kanata Cinderella Towa.jpg|Towa khi là Lọ lem Minami speaking to Haruka, Kirara, Towa and Yui.jpg|Towa cùng với Haruka và Minami trong tập 38 Towa is suspicious of Kurosu.jpg|Towa thấy Kurosu khả nghi LetsGoEveryone.jpg|Towa sẵn sàng để biến hình PrincessEngageWithoutHaruka (In Winter Clothing).jpg|Towa biến thân cùng với Kirara và Minami Towa hugging her brother.jpg|Towa ôm chầm lấy anh hai của cô Towa starts to cry.jpg|Towa bật khóc khi cô nghe Kanata chơi đàn Towa showing Kanata her Noble Academy work.jpg|Towa cho Kanata xem thành quả của cô ở trong Học viện Noble Happy Towa.jpg|Towa hạnh phúc Towa holding the Scarlet Violin.jpg|Towa cho xem Scarlet Violin của cô Royal Key in Towa's Perfume.jpg|Towa cùng với Royal Key trong Princess Perfume của cô Forest of Despair.jpg|Towa cùng với những người khác trong Khu rừng của tuyệt vọng Young Princess Towa.jpg|Towa còn nhỏ Young Kanata and Towa.jpg|Towa cùng với Kanata Young Towa Curtsy.jpg|Towa cúi chào trước đám đông Dyspear senses Towa.jpg|Dyspear cảm thấy được sự hiện diện của Towa Haruka brings Towa into the snow.jpg|Haruka dẫn Towa vào bên trong tuyết Towa experiencing the snow for the first time.jpg|Towa lần đầu tiên khám phá ra tuyết The girls being filmed.jpg|Towa được quay phim cùng với những cô gái khác Towa with the completed castle backdrop.jpg|Towa và Miss Shamour ở phía trước lâu đài băng tuyết Towa prepares to defend the castle.jpg|Towa chuẩn bị phòng thủ chống lại Shut Cure Scarlet Scarlett's Speech.jpg|Scarlet nói câu thách thức của cô Scarlett Debut.png|Cure Scarlet lần đầu ra mắt chiếu gần Scarlett Swings into Action.jpg|Scarlet chiến đấu Scarlett Attack Pose.png|Scarlet tiêu diệt những cái bóng Scarlett's Mode Elegant Transformation.jpg|Scarlet sắp biến thân vào dạng Mode Elegant của cô Scarlett's Mode Elegant.png|Cure Scarlet trong dạng Mode Elegant của cô Scarlett Playing Her Violin.jpg|Scarlet chơi Scarlet Violin của cô Pretty Cure...Pheonix Flame.jpg|Scarlet nói "Một ngày tốt lành" ScarletWithKey.jpg|Scarlet giữ chiếc Dress Up Key của cô scarletsurprised.png|Scarlet bất ngờ khi thấy Scarlet Violin Scarlett Smiling With Sunset View.jpg|Scarlet mỉm cười khi mặt trời lặn ScarletWarmFeelings.png|Scarlet sẵn sàng để chiến đấu lại ScarletBeforeDefeatingTheZetsuborg.jpg|Scarlet trước khi tiêu diệt Zetsuborg ScarletFightingTheZetsuborg.jpg|Scarlet chiến đấu với Zetsuborg ScarletAfterScarletSpark.png|Scarlet sau khi thực hiện Scarlet Spark ScarletHoldingMermaid'sHand.png|Scarlet nắm lấy bàn tay của Mermaid MermaidAndScarletBeingAttacked.png|Mermaid và Scarlet bị tấn công ScarletHappy.png|Scarlet vui vẻ khi thấy Flora và Twinkle MermaidScarletCombination.png|Mermaid và Scarlet kết hợp sức mạnh của họ Scarlet Princess Fire Kick.jpg|Cú đá lửa của Scarlet ScarletSmiling.jpg|Scarlet mỉm cười Premium Scarlet Mode.png|Scarlet trong dạng Premium Mode Elegant của cô Scarlet saying her battle cry to Stop and Freeze.jpg|Scarlet nói lời thách thức của cô trong tập 38 Scarlet arrives just as Haruka runs away.jpg|Scarlet xuất hiện vừa khi Haruka chạy khỏi Kanata trong tập 38 TheCuresArriveinTown.jpg|Scarlet xuất hiện trong thị trấn cùng với Mermaid và Twinkle TowaSayswhatdoyoumeanclose.jpg|Scarlet hỏi Close về một vài chuyện Scarlet protects Flora from Shut.jpg|Scarlet bảo vệ Flora từ đòn tấn công của Shut The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Scarlet trong Grand Printemps Scarlet tries to get back up.jpg|Scarlet cố gắng tìm sự trợ giúp Scarlet tears up.jpg|Scarlet bắt đầu bật khóc Kanata defends Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet được bảo vệ bởi Kanata Scarlet smiles at Kuroro.jpg|Scarlet mỉm cười với Kuroro Episode40.jpg|Scarlet sẵn sàng chiến đấu chống lại Scarlet vows to save the kingdom.jpg|Scarlet thề sẽ cứu Hope Kingdom và gia đình của cô Scarlet during Scarlet Prominence.jpg|Scarlet trong Scarlet Prominence Scarlet saying Gokigenyou.jpg|Scarlet nói "Một ngày tốt lành" sau khi thực hiện Grand Printemps Scarlet and Kanata playing against Hope Kingdom backdrop.jpg|Scarlet và Kanata chơi đàn trong giấc mơ của sự khôi phục của Hope Kingdom Scarlet happily playing.jpg|Scarlet mỉm cười khi cô chơi đàn Scarlet and Flora protect Mermaid.png|Scarlet protects Mermaid along with Flora Scarlet, Flora and Twinkle shocked.png|Scarlet bị sốc khi thấy Mermaid bị đánh bại dễ dàng Scarlet and Flora learn about Mermaid's confusion over her dreams.png|Scarlet biết được sự thật bại của Mermaid qua những giấc mơ của cô Shut attacks Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet chuẩn bị để đấu chống lại Shut Scarlet defending herself.jpg|Scarlet bảo vệ bản thân cô The Cures at Scarlet's side.jpg|Scarlet bị thương cùng với các Cure khác bên cạnh cô Beast Shut trapped in the Scarlet Illusion.jpg|Scarlet bẫy Shut bên trong cùng với đòn tấn công Scarlet Illusion của cô 1451173990073.jpg|Scarlet trong cú sốc Thể_loại:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Các thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Bộ sưu tập